Building management systems such as building automation systems, fire alarm systems and intrusion systems are often installed within a premises such as commercial, residential, or governmental buildings. Examples of these buildings include offices, hospitals, warehouses, public infrastructure buildings including subways and bus terminals, multi-unit dwellings, schools or universities, shopping malls, government offices, and casinos.
Fire alarm systems typically include fire control panels that function as system controllers. Fire detection/initiation devices and alarm notification devices are then installed, distributed throughout the buildings and connected to the panels. Some examples of fire detection/initiation devices include smoke detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, flame detectors, temperature sensors, and/or pull stations (also known as manual call points). Some examples of fire notification devices include speakers, horns, bells, chimes, light emitting diode (LED) reader boards, and/or flashing lights (e.g., strobes).
The fire detection devices monitor the buildings for indicators of fire. Upon detection of an indicator of fire such as smoke or heat or flames, the distributed device is activated and a signal is sent from the activated distributed device to the fire control panel. The fire control panel then initiates an alarm condition by activating audio and visible alarms of the fire notification devices of the fire alarm system, which are also distributed around the building. Additionally, the fire control panel will also send an alarm signal to a monitoring station, which will notify the local fire department or fire brigade.
Intrusion systems typically include intrusion panels and their own distributed devices. The distributed monitoring devices detect indications of intrusions, building security breaches and unauthorized access at or within the building and report to the intrusion panels. Examples of monitoring devices include motion sensor devices, door and window relays, thermal sensors, and surveillance camera devices that communicate with the intrusion panel over a security network. Motion sensor devices can detect intrusions and unauthorized access to the premises, and send indications of the intrusions to the security panel. The surveillance camera devices capture video data of monitored areas within the premises, in examples.
Building automation systems will typically include one or more building automation control panels and distributed devices that control and monitor the physical plant aspects of a building and aspects of business-specific electrical, computer, and mechanical systems. The physical plant typically includes heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, elevators/escalators, lighting and power systems, refrigeration and coolant systems, and air and/or water purification systems, in examples. HVAC systems typically include air handlers and systems of ducts and vents for circulating air throughout the building. Business-specific systems include computer systems, manufacturing systems that include various types of computer-aided machinery and test equipment, and inventory control and tracking systems, in examples.
Building management systems require service, including installation, repair, testing, inspection, and compliance testing. When the systems are initially installed, the panels are typically located in a secure part of the building. Then, the distributed devices are installed throughout the building. The panels and the distributed devices must then be interconnected. Wired systems are often used. Although, in some cases wireless links are used to provide interconnection. Then later in the lifecycle, repair may be required. Sensor-type distributed devices can be damaged. They can also become dirty. Inspection and compliance testing is also mandatory for many types of building management systems. Fire alarm systems must be tested typically on a yearly basis, for example.
Recently, it has been proposed to use connected services systems to monitor fire alarm systems. Connected services systems are remote systems that communicate with the building management systems and are sometimes administered by separate business entities than the owners and/or occupants of the buildings, which contain the building managements systems. For example, the connected services system can be administered by a building management system manufacturer and/or an entity providing service on the building management systems.
Often during service, the connected services systems communicate with the control panel of a fire alarm system and mobile computing devices operated by on-site technicians. This has allowed the control panels to report status information, including devices events from distributed devices connected to the panels, to the connected services systems. Similarly, this has allowed the mobile computing devices, via mobile applications, to display information about the fire alarm systems, receive local service data, including inspection results, service narrative information and/or service completion status for different distributed devices, and send the local service data to the connected services system. By facilitating communication between the control panels and mobile computing devices, and by collecting and storing device events and local service data, connected services systems have been used to facilitate service on fire alarm systems.
For example, typically, the fire alarm devices are periodically tested by technicians (e.g., monthly, quarterly, or annually depending on fire or building codes) to verify that the distributed devices are physically sound, unaltered, working properly, not obstructed, properly labeled, and located in their assigned locations.
This testing of the distributed devices is often accomplished with a walkthrough test. During an inspection, the connected services system receives device events from the control panel, which originated from the distributed device sand local service data from a mobile computing device, including inspection results. Illustrated by way of example, upon activation of a fire alarm device, the control panel receives a signal from the activated device. Event data are generated and sent to the connected services system. The event data are stored and/or logged by the connected services system and also sent to the mobile computing device in real-time. The on-site technician is able to view the event data and verify that the fire alarm device is physically sound, unaltered, working properly, and in its assigned location. The mobile computing device then sends local service data including inspection results to the connected services system, and the technician moves to test the next fire alarm device.
Typically, these buildings are equipped with wireless access points for providing wireless connectivity between computing devices and a local area or enterprise network. Some buildings will have wireless access points for several different networks, administered by different entities. Wireless access points function by broadcasting and receiving radiofrequency (RF) signals to and from computing devices in the vicinity of the access point, and by acting as a relay between the computing devices and larger networks such as local area networks (LAN), enterprise networks and/or wide-area networks (WAN) such as the internet. The strength of the RF signals decreases as the distance between the wireless access point and the computing device increases. Additionally, wireless access points normally broadcast locally unique identifying information, such as a service set identifier, for example, to allow computing devices to detect, identify and connect to the wireless access points. Moreover, there may be other sources of RF signals in and around buildings including Bluetooth devices.